


Vampire cuddle

by RandomNotepad



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomNotepad/pseuds/RandomNotepad
Summary: Guillermo is ill
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Vampire cuddle

The thundering feet above him had him groaning before he even felt the headache. Guillermo sighed in disbelief, but it quickly caught in his throat and turned into a thick painful cough as he rolled to face the wall and finally felt the heat radiating from him. He pulled his phone from his breast pocket and looked at the time 01:00am.

“Guillermo? Where are you! It is late! You let us sleep in you bad familiar you!” his master called half upset half groggy from over sleeping. His voice travelled from the stairs above Guillermo’s current sauna of a bedroom.

Nadja’s thick accented shout could be heard directly above his head as she too called for him, accusing him of trickery or was she blaming witches for his absence? He heard more thundering feet as her husband joined the other vampires at the stairs to shout his name. He tried to get up. Truly he did. But as he rolled onto his other side facing his door and attempted to stand, the room span sharply, and the man fell forward.

His mind swam in a fog of pain and heat. He coughed dryly as he heard them still demanding his presence. He could barely move, his body heavy, head feeling nice against the cold wood flooring. He heard the footsteps leave as they hunted for him in the house. He gave a whine as he tried to call out. “help” he coughed softly as a wave of nausea hit him. The house was huge, with deep passageways and hidden rooms. They could be hunting for hours he wept as he lay on the cold floor, flat out with his face towards the door. Hear me breathing please. After a few minutes he heard footsteps coming down the steps and pause at his door. Please?

The footsteps paused then with a hushed glee he heard Nandor’s voice. “he must be hiding from us…In the garden!” he announced, Guillermo was dumbfounded. He heard them all agreeing. “ahh the garden, of course” declared Laszlo as his voice passed by and towards the front door. “Ah Gizmo is very good at this hiding game, back when I was a little gypsy girl, we were never good at the hiding. That is how my great aunt Petunia was caught by the ripper of Belmont. She hid in a puddle”. As the voices vanished out into the night Guillermo closed his eyes tight in absolute disbelief, “idiots!” he whispered, pulling his phone back out he cradled it tightly in his hands and hit record, “if this is how I die, I want you all to know...” he coughed dryly and felt the nausea his again “i want you to know, my ancestor was Van...” he passing out once again.

He felt something ice cold against his face, he cuddled into it relishing the relief as his body continued to burn. “Pass me Gizmo, I want to cuddle him and offer him sweet help” whispered Nadja’s voice to his left. What? Since when she let him even breathe near her. “no I want to hold the little man, Nandor you’ve had him for ages” Laszlo? “hush, can’t you see he is in need of rest and as his master I am the best for this job” stated Nandor as Guillermo felt his body being moved as if made of glass, large arms surrounded him as he was cradled in his master’s arms. What was going on? Had they been drinking drug blood again? He felt another ice-cold hand, smaller touch his check soothingly. He gave a sigh of comfort. “see I am helping him too” whispered Nadja, an air of pride in her voice as she continued to stroke his cheek. “my love quickly fetch his blanket; we do not want to make him too cold” “at once my darling” Laszlo stood, and Guillermo realised the man had been stroking his back softly as the arm left to collect a blanket. Was he dying?

He heard a monotone voice come from behind the vampire cuddle pile “I got everything we need. Cold pills, a hot water bottle, a cold compress and I brought some of those cartoon movies he likes with the singing and princesses with bad ideals” Colin Robinson announced loudly as Nadja and Nandor hushed him angrily.

That explained the headache and fever. But not this. Why was he currently being cared for as if they, well, cared?

“Here it is” boomed Laszlo before correcting his tone with a sharp “oops, I mean. Here. Let me wrap his feet up too” Laszlo snuggled back beside Nandor and Guillermo felt the man tucking him in and further into Nandor’s chest. Said vampire pulling him even closer. “what is our plan when he begins to recover?” Colin Robinson was sat on the ground as Guillermo realised that they were in the fancy room.

Nandor sat in the centre of the large couch with Guillermo in his lap, Nadja to his right Laszlo his left and Colin Robinson at his feet. 

“We do as we always do, wipe his mind and act like we didn’t notice he was missing” said Nandor matter of fact. “and from now on we need to be more vigilant when he begins to smell or act oddly. I will add more visits to the shopping houses so that if he is sick again the other humans will notice quicker and we can keep him safer and avoid his being aware of our feelings, we are vampires. Imagine how he would see us if he knew. He would leave us if he knew how soft we had become. He would look for a stronger master.” they all mumbled in agreement. “Now then put on this princess with the bad deals”. He heard the DVD player whir and the intro to Disney’s sleeping beauty drowned out his sniffles and coughs, not related to his cold.

He drifted in and out of sleep, a soft hand would rouse him now and then. Nadja with water and a kiss to his forehead, Colin Robinson with some pills and a pat to the head. He felt the cold compress being changed and Laszlo’s warm “feel better little man”, all the time Nandor would hold him, adjusting his blanket as he heated or cooled. 

The fever passed as they watched Tangled, by Brave his cough had stopped and he fell asleep. He felt them move and he was laid down on the couch as the four bodies moved into the hall, closing the curtains poorly he could hear them speaking. “he is almost back to normal, we should mind wipe him now and put him back to his room” sighed Nadja, he heard the curtains move as she gazed sadly to his ‘sleeping’ figure.

He was placed on his bed, mind swimming, trying to word his desire to keep this memory, to keep what they had, how this wouldn’t change how he saw them, he wanted this type of relationship, it didn’t make them weak. Please!

Guillermo yawned, his throat itched, and his body was exhausted. He might be coming down with a cold. He shivered as he rolled and pulled his phone from his breast pocket to check the time. 

When had he hit record on his phone?


End file.
